


Needed

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I need to be needed.





	Needed

Being needed is kind of a reassurance.

Like,  _okay, I don't like myself, but someone needs me, so I must be doing something right._

Yeah. Probably not healthy.

Being needed grounds me. Gives me something to do, something to cling to, something to strive for. 

Something to fill the spot where contentment should go. 

When I'm not needed, I start to wonder, start to wander. Start to aimlessly want. 

I need to be needed. 

I don't know what to do.


End file.
